


Big-Boy Trial

by Taurnil, witchesdelite



Series: The Disturbing Adventures of "Baby" Kíli! [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Play, Always A Bed-Wetter Kíli, Anal Fingering, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Infantilism, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Uncle Thorin, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli decides he is sick of sleeping in nappies and tries to prove to his uncle that he is ready to be a big boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big-Boy Trial

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Age play (mostly non-sexual) and nappies. If you don't like this then don't read. Read the tags! Any whiny comments will only prompt eye-rolling.

  

“I'm not a baby I don't need it I won’t wear it!”  Kíli shrieked at his guardian. Thorin rubbed his eyes; he was too tired for this argument tonight.

“You need it otherwise you'll get all wet and you'll get ill!”

“No,” Kíli screamed chucking the nappy across the room. “I don't want to!”

“This is not negotiable Kíli," Thorin said sternly. "You need to wear it to bed. It's for your own good. Would you rather sleep on wet sheets?"

Kíli crossed his arms and sat in the arm chair. “Fíli does not wear one so neither will I; you cannot make me I won’t!”

"Well Fíli doesn't wet his bed at night!" Thorin growled getting impatient. He picked Kíli up from the chair, holding him wriggling in his arms. “Where is this coming from anyway?"

“I won't, I won’t, I won’t,” he argued stubbornly, trying to fight his Uncle’s grip. “No one else wears one.”

"How do you know that? Maybe they do they just don't want to talk about it." Thorin pinned Kíli down on his bed, tugging furiously at his clothes. "Now lie still and stop being such a brat!"

"No! I don't need it and I do not want my nappy,” The brunet argued, bucking his head. “It's not fair."

Thorin climbed onto the bed and straddled his nephew, pinning him down. "You won’t be saying that tomorrow morning when you wake up shaking and cold. Come on baby! "

 Kíli shook his head. “I don't need it," he said cheekily, reaching up and placing a kiss onto his Uncle’s nose. "I don't want it," he said again, knowing he is playing with fire.

"Well then Kíli I'll make you a deal," Thorin said, kneeling on top of Kíli and folding his arms. "If you prove to me you are a big boy then I'll give you a trial night.”

 Kíli thought about this for a second then nodded in agreement. “How do I prove to you I am big boy?” He asks curiously.

"Well..." Thorin said in a low seductive voice. "Do you know the sort of things big boys do? The sort of things your brother has been teaching you?”

 Kíli nodded smiling. “Yes Uncle I will prove to you I am a big boy," he said leaning up and kissing his Uncles lips. “I will be a good big boy."

“Excellent news,” Thorin muttered, leaning in and kissing him slowly, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. “What’s your favourite thing to do with your brother?"

“Ummm,” Kíli replied thinking. “I like it when he touches me there," he said blushing red with embarrassment.

"Here, baby?" Thorin asks slipping a hand down Kíli’s trousers to squeeze his little cock. "Or perhaps you prefer it here better...” He turned Kíli over, fingers brushing against his soft, puckered entrance.

 Kíli gasps at the touch to his rear end. “Yes Uncle just there," he purred leaning towards his Uncle and kissing his neck. “Just there.”

The king brushed Kíli’s hair out of the way, leaning down to kiss his neck. He brought one of his thick fingers up to his own mouth and sucked it, getting it wet with saliva. He shoved his hand back down Kíli’s trousers and wriggled the finger into his hole.

 Kíli gasped as he can felt his Uncle’s finger slowly wriggle inside of him. “It feels wonderful," he gasped.

Thorin crocked his finger, rubbing his nephew’s sweet spot gently, almost teasingly. "Does Fíli finger you often, baby?”

“Yes. He says I need to be prepared, need to get used to taking thinks inside of me," He admitted blushing. "More Uncle! I want more!”

"He's a good brother. He takes care of you well." Thorin crawled down his nephew’s body. "Does he use his mouth on you?" He asked, leaning in and running his tongue over the entrance around his finger.

“No… No he has never done that before," Kíli gasped, jumping at the wet lick to his rear end. “I did not know you could do that.”

"Well then my lovely boy you are in for a treat,” Thorin growled his breath warm against Kíli’s skin. "No blushing now. You are a big boy and big boys don't get embarrassed. “Thorin lowered his mouth and lapped eagerly against the hole.

Kíli let out a gasp as he can felt his Uncle’s rough tongue slowly slide in his body. He can feel his muscle tighten around his Uncle’s tongue locking it in to his body.  “That's so...so,” He panted desperately. Thorin smirked, grabbing Kíli’s buttocks hard before pushing his tongue back inside besides his finger, fucking Kíli with the wet muscle.

Kíli tried to move himself back against him, trying to make Thorin press against his special inside him but Thorin’s large hands pinned him firmly in place. “I want more."

Thorin pulled away, giving Kíli’s backside a playful slap. "Well darling what else does Fíli like to give you? Have you taken his big boy parts inside you yet?” Knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

 Kíli shook his head. "No but I have taken other things,” He confessed, moaning at the loss.

"Like what little boy?” Thorin slipped a second finger in alongside the first, thrusting slowly. "Describe it to me.”

“He has put these beads things in me, and a plug that pushes against my sweet spot, he says I am a sub." He gulps as he feels the fingers brush against his sensitive area and squeals with delight.

"You are a sub darling," Thorin said leaving sweet kisses up Kíli’s spine. "You're our sub. Tell me more about these 'beads'?"

Kíli felt himself blush and tried to stop his cheeks from turning red, remembering Thorin’s warning. “Well then are little black beads that he has pushed inside me. They brush against my spot just right!”

"Do you like it baby? Do you like the way they rub your insides?” Thorin pushed a third finger inside, stretching Kíli wide.

 “Yes I like thinks rubbing my inside. He..."Kíli hesitated, not sure whether to carry on. “He also sometimes won’t allow me to come. He says I need to get used to being aloud my pleasure when I am told.”

“Aw poor little darling." Thorin pulled Kíli into his lap, his rock hard cock grinding against him. "Babies don't get to come. And good boys wait until their carers let them. It's very naughty to come without permission. Pleasures like that need to be earned.” Thorin gave one last press to his nephew’s sweet spot before removing his fingers.

Kíli mewled and moaned as he felt the fingers slide out of his body. “More give me more!" He ordered.

Thorin growled shoving Kíli against the bed aggressively, slapping his bottom hard. "Bad Kíli! That's not how we ask for things is it?"

“No Uncle, don't,” he said trying to wiggle away from his Uncle’s hands earning him another smack.

"Is this how you prove to me you're a big boy?” Thorin asked angrily, slapping each cheek three more times. "By acting like a spoilt brat?”

“I will be,” he promised and stopped squirming. “Sorry Uncle."

Thorin sighed. He could never stay mad at his baby. He kissed Kíli’s sore bottom better and pulled him into his arms, rocking him slowly. "It's alright doll, you are forgiven.”

Kíli let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms tight around his Uncle's shoulders. “Thank you,” he said, kissing his nose again.

Thorin nuzzled into Kíli, smiling warmly at him. "So my darling, " Thorin said, reaching down to take Kíli’s little dick in his hand. “What do you do to your brother to thank him for playing with your hole?"

"Whatever he asks me to do. Sometimes he asks me to take him into to mouth, other times he gets me to do whatever he wants, while other times…” He flushed scarlet and went silent.

“Other times little one?" Thorin asked curiously, his hand moving faster on Kíli’s cock. "If you tell me I might let you come.”

“He sometimes makes me wear certain outfits and makes me beg." He let out groan as his Uncle ran his finger along his slit.

"Certain outfits?" Thorin's breathe quickened as he felt arousal wash over him. He resisted the urge to press his cock against Kíli any harder than he already was. He moved the base of his thumb faster over the sensitive head of Kíli’s cock, smearing pre-come.

"Like dresses, or frilly knickers, but he has also put a collar around my neck before and walked me like a dog. He says I am the Dúrin bitch!" He bucked his hips, moving his cock into his Uncle’s hand grunting. “He enjoys teasing me."

"He does that because you are so easy to tease little one,” Thorin growled in his ear. "I bet you look so pretty in all your little dresses. Now I'm no longer sure if you truly do want to be a big 'boy' at all. I'd love to see you in your collar though, all tasselled up and weeping like the bitch you are!"

“Please Uncle," Kíli begged, unsure if he is begging for release or for more teasing like he desperately desired.

Thorin pressed a finger back inside him, rubbing relentlessly at his sweet spot. "Come for me darling, come like a big boy!” Kíli gasped he felt his balls tightened and came heavy all over his Uncles awaiting hand. Thorin wiped Kíli’s come over the sheets, leaving butterfly kisses all over his pretty face. "There we are baby. Did that feel good?” The king cradled his nephew, rocking him back and forth making soothing noises in his ear.

Kíli smiles and reached between his Uncles legs. “How would you like me to help with your need?" He asked, licking along his heavily bearded jaw line.

Thorin laughed at Kíli’s mischievous expression, burying his hands in his soft hair. "Well my darling,” He said lecherously. "How about you show me all the wonderful things your brother has taught you to do with your mouth?"

Kíli nodded, undoing his Uncle’s trousers and slowly bringing out his manhood, which stood proudly at attention. With his eyes fixed on his Uncle’s he leaned in and slowly lapped at his cock head causing the older dwarf to let out a moan of delight.

"Oh Kíli! Pretty little Kíli!  Just like that.” He grabbed Kíli’s hair and gently pushed his head down.

Kíli bobbed his head along his entire length, tasting his juices on his tongue; he hummed underneath the large cock giving a barricade of long sucks and licks.

"Oh your brother has taught you well my darling! You're doing ever so well! You're perfect darling. "

Kíli brought his fingers up and fondled with his balls, he brought his other arm around Thorin’s back and had the sudden urge to brush his entrance, running his finger around the hole in a circular movement.

"Oh darling!" Thorin cried, grabbing Kíli’s hair harshly. "Fuck you're a filthy little brat aren't you!"

Kíli gasped feeling himself being pulled of his Uncle’s shaft with a pop. "What did I do?” He asked innocently.

"Your bravery is very admirable. Maybe you are ready to be a big boy," Thorin said with a wink. "If you make Uncle come hard enough then you can have three trial nights without your nappy.”

Kíli grinned brightly before resuming his sucking on his Uncle’s cock. He used both hands this time to fondle his sack and increased his speed, determination in his mind.

Thorin grabbed Kíli’s hair as the younger dwarf picked up the pace and shoved his face down on his cock. Kíli gagged as his Uncle's cock went further down his throat, feeling himself jump in surprise. But he carried on sucking as if his life depended on it.

"Come on now boy, you're doing very well. Are you ready to drink Uncle’s come?"

Kíli nodded again, unable to speak and prepared himself for a mouth full of hot spunk as he continued to suck. Underneath his nimble but talented fingers he could feel his Uncle’s balls tighten.

Thorin thrust hard, growling like a wild bear, shoving his cock deep inside Kíli’s throat, spilling his seed across his tongue. Kíli gagged but swallowed the seed down like a good boy feeling rather proud of himself.

"Good boy darling,” Thorin said panting, stroking Kíli’s soft hair. "Swallow ever drop.”

Kíli made sure to milk his Uncle for ever last drop before daring to pull away. "Did I do well Uncle?" he asked wide eyed.

Thorin grunted in response, sweat dripping down his face. He pulled the smaller dwarf into his arms, snuggling his tight to his chest. "That was wonderful my love. Better than any I've had before."

Kíli grinned happily enjoying the warmth radiating off his Uncle. “Do I get my reward? Am I a big enough boy?"

"Of course baby, I'll let you sleep the next few nights without your nappy to see if you can stay dry." Thorin smiled, ruffling Kíli’s hair. "But you'll have to sleep in your bed by yourself.”

Kíli stares up his Uncle wide eyed “I don't want to" he says feeling his chin wobble. "I want to stay here with you".

"Well baby I'm afraid you can't share a bed with me or your brother in case you wet," Thorin said firmly.

Kíli began to sulk and pulled a sad face “That’s not fair I want to stay with you," he wailed. “You promised!”

"I promised you a trial and you'll get one," Thorin said, looking Kíli in his big puppy eyes. "But part of being a big boy is learning to be on your own. Once you have learned to stay dry you can share our bed again."

Kíli wanted to argue, opening his mouth to do so, then promptly closed it again, thinking about his Uncle’s proposition. “I only have to for three days?" He clarifies.   

"Yes. Unless you wet in which case you will have to either go back into nappies or stay on your own. Are you sure you are ready to be a big boy?”

 Kíli nodded furiously. “Yes Uncle I am ready. I am a big boy."

"Very well then Sweetheart," Thorin whispered. He kissed Kíli on his forehead and climbed out of the bed, tucking his nephew in tight. "Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight,” he replied, snuggling in the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kíli = Witchesdelite
> 
> Thorin = Taurnil


End file.
